


Two Wishes

by tide_ms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina sees the wall, Mina sees the wide sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> \- Hi :3 We didn't match on Mina, but I'm really glad you requested it.
> 
> \- Alternate reality where Trost battle didn't happen.
> 
> \- I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> \- It's not beta-ed. I apologize for any typos and errors.

 

 

Mina can ignore the wall.

When Mina stands too close to Wall Rose, to any wall or a mountain high enough to block the sunset after a long day of training, and gazes at the sky, she is welcomed with the reflected fragments of an unseen portrait on the white clouds. She sees stripes of profound orange and yellow and faint red trying to paint the wide sky and never succeeding.

Mina doesn't see their failure, the colors have presented her a breathtaking view that manages to make her pitiful reality look like a peaceful life.

 

She imagines these colors spiraling from the disk of the sun and travelling across the unreached sky, and that is enough to bring a smile to her face despite the sweat and the ache of yet another exhausting day of preparations for her first expedition.

And though the image does little to subdue the chorus of rough commands, and though she never tells anyone that the notion of colors travelling the sky strengthen a newfound wish within her heart, it makes for a good distraction that Wall Rose, the fallen wall, and the most cherished of the three slip out of her mind for a considerable while, leaving only the sight of a mighty structure that humans happen to be fixed under its shadow.

But the shadow sometimes lurks, Mina can sense it in the deepest of the night when sleep isn't generous enough to pull her into its warmth. Mina feels the shadow sweeping the streets, the houses and the ground between them just to grasp her toes or her soul.

It never reaches her, Mina knows it will never reach her.

  
Mina doesn't hate the wall.

Mina doesn't get to be fascinated by the blue vastness above her quite often, so all that she has most of the time is the prominent image of a barrier standing against the horrors wandering the outside world.

Somehow, the wall serves as a horror in its own way, and much less as the comforting idea of being the edge between life and death. Mina doesn't understand why. I mean, the repose is there, albeit hollow, and Mina will always sigh in relief when memories of a few years ago flicker inside her mind.

She hasn't seen those known horrors herself, but she remembers how the agony stole any remaining strength from some of the survivors. She has heard the stories over and over again; she has seen the tears, and listened to the sobs being swallowed down that she can't forbid fear from clutching at her heart sometimes. So she looks at Wall Rose and sees a living being. Mina is unsettled and the sun rays that wash the old structure with silky yellow do little to soften its glares.

Mina doesn't let that fear suffocate her, but it tells her how her chances of surviving would have been, and it lingers as a reminder of what's awaiting for her when she steps outside the gate with wings on her back and determination equal to her brave peers.  
  


Mina will rather to look the other way, any other way where the wall is out of her sight, but that proves to be a hard goal to achieve when there is a voice from the past telling her of a foolish wish to join the Stationary Troops.

It is a lingering wish that soon makes Mina believes she can be in two places at the same time, chasing monsters into extinction and standing at the top of the wall, waiting for them to inch closer to the wall . Mina doesn't know how it can happen, but she decides to take it one step at a time. And though she is no longer a fool who trusts that the walls only protect them and only the walls will protect them, she knows that the walls must remain safe until humans can break it themselves.

 

Titans remain out there, catching every human they can reach with no end for them to be known. And humans have power within them. Equal to the wall, perhaps, if not stronger. Mina isn't sure yet, she is still getting to know hers. True, it has taken her a number of passionate words to realize that, but there has always been whispered tales; from the ancient history, from the past expeditions, that made Mina's wish to see where the sky ends become undying, burning her into faint shivers of excitement and fear. Mina has heard these tales, then believed them when she was ready. Humans wandered the outside world, humans touched the sky and the stars, and Mina wants to do the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mina is a character whom I never thought about writing before, but when I was brainstorming for the other two characters, I had this idea about where Mina would be if she lived and from it I thought about what she might have felt regarding the walls. I really enjoyed writing this fic and thinking about her possible future, and seeing the world from (a possible) Mina's POV.


End file.
